


尤利乌斯生贺

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280





	尤利乌斯生贺

冬日将近，来自黑桃和钻石王国的入侵猖獗了起来，前线的魔法骑士团几乎是没有停歇的时日，战场的不断增加令远在王都的魔法帝担忧。他当然相信魔法骑士们的能力，但在逐渐拉长的战线下，形式有些紧张了起来。

敌人的动作多少有些奇怪，像这样两方的同时进攻比起巧合更像是说好的计策。相距甚远的战场位置分散，无法令骑士团短时间来回，派遣增援令王都驻守防卫变得薄弱，魔法帝的存在此时更加重要。尽管很想也去帮忙，但尤里乌斯深知亲自前往的风险是难以承担的。

尤里乌斯在办公桌前犯了难。如果持续这样下去，无论是骑士团还是国民都将筋疲力竭，北面与西面任何一面被攻下，另一面的骑士团将腹背受敌。面前的地图上被标满了大大小小的红色标记，要是能有个突破口令他们不得不返回的话……突如其来的通信打断了尤里乌斯的思考，马尔克斯着急又兴奋的表情令尤里乌斯心跟着一颤。

“向魔法帝报告！北面与黑桃王国交战的金色黎明遭遇敌方主要部队，凡强斯团长已取黑桃王国将领首级！北面部队开始撤退，其他地方也相继有敌方撤退迹象——”

连着些时日提着的心终于在此刻放了下来，伸手按平面前被捏的满是褶皱的纸张，脸上终于有了些笑容。

“通知前方骑士团，确认敌人完全撤退后再返回，辛苦了，马尔克斯。”

“了解。”  
————————————————————————  
英雄们凯旋了。

那日的王都再度燃起了彩色的烟花，人们在街边汇集迎接胜利归来的魔法骑士团。在为首的团长们身上，几乎看不到艰难战役的景象——诺赛尔团长的三股辫依然整整齐齐地贴着，多萝西团长似乎仍然在香甜的梦中，利尔团长开心得向着周围挥手，夏洛特团长依然冷静优雅，而夜见团长根本不见踪影……

战功授予台上，魔法帝尤里乌斯难得的早早来到现场注视着英雄军的到来，心中的喜悦并不比台下欢呼的民众们少。眼神在人群中扫过，轻而易举地找到了那个常常走在后方的人。依旧干净的面具上连羽毛都没有折损，而对方显然也注意到了他，对上视线的紫色眼眸里似乎有不少想要诉说的话语，但在此刻更令彼此安心。

……  
“凡强斯，在这次长时间的战役中，你取得黑桃王国将领首级对于三叶草王国全面的胜利做出了决定性的贡献。我也好，国民们也好，都感谢你为王国与国民的勇敢奋战。在接下来的时间里，我们也将期待你的作为。”

尽管是官方正式的战功授予，威廉依然在面前人的语气中感受到了他的喜悦与自豪，也许温柔的眼神中还有些其他的情感。而自己对于他的回报，便是为他献上的魔导书与为王国取得的胜利。三指并拢，抬臂与胸前标准敬礼，看向面前这许久未见的眼眸，微笑着回应。

“感谢您的评价与信任，我将不负您的期待，魔法帝。”  
……  
————————————————————————  
夜晚的庆功宴上，团员们玩得非常快乐，但这热闹的宴会上却不见魔法帝的踪影。

威廉当然知道他会在哪里。

刚刚踏上楼台，尤里乌斯就注意到了他的到来，视线从不远处移回，落在这自己甚是想念的人身上。眼下这无人的环境下，尤里乌斯毫不犹豫地伸手将人抱进怀里，多日以来的担心和战事带来的疲惫感在人温暖的体温下化为无形。没有人看出来，但是尤里乌斯从拥抱中可以感受到人稍稍消瘦了些。

“辛苦了，威廉，这场战役远比想象的长啊。”

“是呢，抱歉让您等这么久，尤里乌斯大人。”

威廉抱着面前的人甚是安心。他知道在骑士们奋战的同时，温柔的尤里乌斯大人一定比谁都担心，与前线将士比起来，尤里乌斯的压力远比想象中的多。眼下淡淡的黑眼圈令威廉有些心疼，如果自己能更早些找到敌方将领结束这场战斗的话……

“……尤里乌斯大人，我有个东西想要给您看。”

从拥抱中抬起头的尤里乌斯的眼神里有些疑惑与期待，魔导书展开发出些许光芒，威廉的掌心间小小的绿色树种绽开，蜿蜒枝条向四周展开延伸，卷着星型的胸针举在人面前。

“这是……？”

“北边小镇特产的矿石打造的魔道具，以及，我的新魔法。”威廉微笑着，这么多年来早就明白他的喜好，作为礼物这大概再适合不过了，“赶上了真是太好了，尤里乌斯大人，生日快乐。”

一直操心着战事的尤里乌斯甚至没有记得自己的生日，眼中的藏不住的惊讶很快被喜悦覆盖，一直都看着有意思的魔法的眼神亮晶晶的，这个时候的魔法帝更像个小孩似的兴奋。

“没想到我自己都忘记了这事……我想没有比这更好的礼物了，威廉。”

“我想先别急着下定论比较好，尤里乌斯大人。”

威廉忍不住扬起微笑。

尤里乌斯不知道的是，此时的庆功宴上，马尔克斯正跟大家一起安排着给他的生日惊喜。

鲜花与蛋糕，欢声与笑颜，美好的祝福献给最尊敬的魔法帝。

生日快乐，尤里乌斯·诺凡克罗诺！


End file.
